I didn't do it
by Marie8
Summary: Redone!!! HUGE THANKS TO D-CHAN!!! Will be R/Y


A/N Hi * waves * yeah, yeah I know I should finish my other stories, but I just HAD to write a R/Y and Z/S the latter for my new site. So here goes I'll try to make it long but.. hey you never know. THANKS D-CHAN!!! This will be an AU story. I am rewriting this because the first time really sucked. THANKS SO MUCH D-CHAN (who should be called D-sama) FOR SHOWING ME ALL MY MISTAKES!!! I'll try not to make them be, but the characters are probable OOC.  
  
Any way here's the low down, the boys (and girls) are all 15 in less other wise stated. Hiead lives in the apartment below Yamagi, and the rest well they live some where else. Yamagi and Hiead are kinda friends. Yamagi's parents are fricken evil, well that's all.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, but I wish I did.  
  
Dedication: TO D~CHAN (SAMA) FOR ALL HER WONDERFUL HELP.  
  
Key:  
  
"talking" 'thoughts' electronic  
  
Yamagi Kushida spat on the worn out concrete of the alleyway, cursing his parents with every step. Slowly he grabbed the rusting railing of the fire escape and began to climb up, stopping only to glance in Hiead Gner's window. 'Hiead must be out getting drunk again.' Once he reached his window he flung himself into he bedroom, and dropped onto his wiry bed.  
  
~~~ Mean while ~~~  
  
Roose Sawamura smiled brightly as he ran in to his house, he had just been out on a double date with his girlfriend, Wrecka Toesing, and his friend, Zero Enna, and his girlfriend, Saki Mimori. Now he was going to call up his best friend Yamagi, he had invited him to come along, but he denied. So he promised to call him the minute he got home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamagi rolled out of bed landed with a loud thump on the faded carpet. Slowly he stood up popping his back, running a hand threw his short purple hair, grumbling he got ready for the first day of school.  
  
Yamagi jumped the last few steps and bolted for the door only to be stopped by his mother's shrill, sickly sick voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Yamagi~i"  
  
Yamagi just ignored her and kept right on walking, tugging on the hem his school uniform. The school had issued them so "there will be less of a popular group and because they would make everyone equal." Yamagi snorted at the thought now the popular kids just had to be a little creative, and there you go they were still popular.  
  
~~~ At School ~~~  
  
Closing the door to her tan colored locker Saki, bent down and grabbed her books and headed off to her first class. She walked in to Geography and looked at the pale white chart on the bored, she noticed that she was sitting behind Yamagi. Even though she didn't know him very well, Roose seemed to really like him so she deiced that he couldn't that bad.  
  
~~~~ Lunch ~~~  
  
Roose bounded over towards Wrecka, glancing around for Yamagi, spotting him he ran over.  
  
"Hey Yamagi, want to sit with me and Wrecka?" Roose asked.  
  
Yamagi growled low in his throat at the mention of Wrecka thinking 'why does he adore that witch so much, she's just using him, but Roose is my only real friend,' "fine" he muttered, following Roose back to the table.  
  
Wrecka smile her most adorable smile as Roose sat down. Yamagi sat down total ignoring her. Suddenly Saki skipped up with Zero following not even 3 feet behind her.  
  
"Hey guys," Saki said while sitting down on Yamagi's right side.  
  
"Hey," Roose replied. Yamagi merely glanced up at them.  
  
~~~ After School ~~~  
  
Wrecka walked out of the school, hand in hand with her boyfriend. Saki and Roose was listening to a joke Zero was telling. And Yamagi was walking behind them not saying a single word.  
  
Saki waved goodbye as her older sister appeared. As they left Zero commented that he was having a huge party tomorrow and his was inviting everyone in there grade. At this comment Yamagi had to bite back laughter.  
  
"Everyone so does that mean your inviting Hiead Gner?" Yamagi asked still holding back laughter. He doubted Hiead would come, but if he did well total chaos. He could see it now Hiead casually insults someone, they attack him, he punches them, there friends attack, he knocks them out, breaks something priceless. Yup it would be the highlight of the party, kids would talk about it for years.  
  
"Yeah why?" Zero questioned looking thoroughly perplexed.  
  
"Never mind" Yamagi said and walked away snickering.  
  
~~~ The Party ~~~  
  
Has Yamagi arrived at the party he notice a lot of people there, 'at least half the grade' he thought to himself. Roose was standing over by Zero, Saki, and Wrecka. As he began to walk over towards them, then the unexpected happened, Hiead Gner entered the room a sadistic smile on his face. And well you guessed it some jerk chose that moment to speak his mind.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't another stupid moron," a jerk named Nick yelled.  
  
Hiead slowly turned his head towards Nick, smirk growing he walked over towards him. Hiead kicked him incredibly hard in the shin and punched him straight in the nose. Nick scrambled across the floor towards his homies.  
  
Nicks best friend, Josh, lunged at Hiead and attempted to punch him in the stomach. Hiead grabbed Josh's wrist and turn it in a way your wrist doesn't usually bend, and brought his knee up in to the thug's stomach. After that him causally walk away  
  
A/N I know not the longest chapter ever but hey it's not horribly short just one nice review. No R/Y yet but hey it's coming I just got to warm up, bai-bai. ^_^ THANKS D~CHAN (SAMA) FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL HELP!!! 


End file.
